


Break a Sweat

by innocent_wind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Gym AU, M/M, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, but OC isn't for long, will probably be smuttier later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_wind/pseuds/innocent_wind
Summary: Akaashi goes to the gym on a daily basis, he was used to a certain routine. Until someone stole his locker and he forgot his headphones for the day. Now he has to deal with this obnoxious person every time he wants to work out. It's also not helpful that this said person is the opposite of his type.





	1. Locker Number 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful kings and queens <3 (♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
> So this is a gym au. It's gonna have a slow build, but I don't know how many chapters its going to have. I'll try to update between 1 week to 2.   
> Kudos are hugs  
> Comments are kisses  
> and everything else o(≧∇≦o)  
> find me at tumblr @ innocent-wind.tumblr.com  
> Also I love getting drabble prompts so feel free to send me some, especially on tumblr.

Akaashi Keiji was a frequent flyer at his local gym. He tried to go every day, but his hectic schedule as a biotechnology major is demanding even after school hours. Just last night he had to come in since there had been trouble in the incubator that was supposed to keep him enzyme colony in room temperature, not boiling point. Alas, three months of hard work was gone and Akaashi was well versed in dilemmas like this that he had spares. Twelve to be exact. 

Either way, he truly did try to work out as much as he could, not to be muscular through. He wanted to be toned, and he was after long years of work. Yoga, light weights, and mainly cardio were what his workouts usually consisted of. Akaashi found muscular men to not quite be his cup of tea, his personal preference was (and this is a bit strange) husky men. The man he was dating currently was like that, with a magnificent muffin top and a beautiful beer belly. Akaashi met him actually at this very gym, needless to say his boyfriend doesn’t go anymore after an off-hand comment from Akaashi about “How he is perfect the way he is.” His best friend, Kenma, would always say that they never suit Akaashi, with his jaw-dropping good looks and perfectly toned body, but Akaashi would answer with, “Well it’s only because you like tall, thin men like Kuro.”

Today was no different than any other day for the black-haired man. It was a Monday, which had his lab and two science classes, but also meant that at exactly 8 o’clock he had yoga with Walter. Walter was the hardest yoga teacher Akaashi had ever encountered in his 23 years of living, but that man kicked his ass into shape. He always tried never to miss a yoga lesson with Walter for the past two years, still surprised that that 68-year-old was still able to do a crow pose better than anyone else in his class. Akaashi looked at his clock when he entered the small, two storied gyms. 6:56 it read, as he walked towards the men locker room. 

Locker number 5 was always his, it was his volleyball jersey number, like an unspoken truth among the regulars. As he walked toward the locker that was his, Akaashi noticed that it was taken. With this idiotic owl lock no less! A scowl briefly crossed his usual neutral face for a fraction of a second. Komi, another regular, came up to Akaashi and put a hand on his shoulder, “I told his new guy that you use this locker, but he only yelled something about number four being taken and this was closest. Sorry.”

“Nah, it alright. It’s only a locker. There are plenty of others.” He replied with a small smile as he already walked to put his bag in another locker. When he changed, Akaashi noticed various pairs of eyes around him. He was used to it and Komi used to joke around that certain men came during his regular times. They even made a bet, Akaashi completely disbelieving the matter. Needless to say, after one week of going to the gym at five o’clock in the morning, Akaashi was a hundred dollars short. 

After changing into some light blue yoga pants and a basic white tank top, Akaashi went to the treadmills. He still had over forty minutes before the lesson started and it was just enough time for his cardio session. Setting his treadmill on a nice running pace with a slight incline, he started his workout. He cursed himself for forgetting his headphones in the car, but continued running accepting the fact that today he’ll be without his workout music. 

No less than five minutes later (Akaashi had the treadmill’s timer), a very muscular man with crazy white and black hair went on the treadmill next to him. Akaashi took a quick look, but didn’t see anything that was his type in the man. He was way to buff for his liking. Three minutes and fifty-two seconds later, Akaashi realized that that man kept glancing his way. Thirteen minutes and four seconds later, the man was just straight up staring. No less than a minute and twenty seconds later (he cursed himself once more about the headphones), Akaashi just staring at his back with a small scowl. 

'Huh, what beautiful golden eyes' Akaashi thoughts drifted so a slight moment.

“Do you need something?” Akaashi asked, his voice filled with annoyance.

“Yeah…” the man answered turning his head a bit to the side, pausing a few seconds before answering. 

“Come here often?”

For the first time in seven years of working out, Akaashi Keiji fell off a treadmill.


	2. Yoga Pants and Negative Degree Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi showing up in a white tank top in zero below weather is not how Kuro and Kenma planned their quiet evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello kings and queens of the world. (♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
> Sorry for the late update, midterms were a murderer. I really hope you like this chapter cause I sure did. This is from Kuroo and Kenma's domestic life point of view. ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)  
> Kudos are hugs  
> Comments are kisses  
> and everything else o(≧∇≦o)

“I don’t understand why you sent Bokuto to that gym when there are at least five other facilities that are closer to his apartment,” Kenma asked while rapidly pressing the controls on his game console. He was sitting on the sofa in his and Kuroo’s apartment. The whole house had mismatched furniture that they had collected over the years from when they moved in together. The sofas looked like they belonged to your great-aunt Marge (which they totally did), but they were the most comfortable couches you will ever lay upon. More than once Kuroo had completely walked passed Kenma various times because Kenma sinked into the couch to the point that he was almost unseen. It didn’t quite help that the couch was a beige color that somehow helped Kenma melt into the leather. The kitchen stove was sparking and high end because of numerous reasons. The first being that it was pre-owned by close friends and they gave it to them only after half-year use, and the other was because neither Kuroo nor Kenma had the ability to cook. The only thing both boys know extremely well how to use in the kitchen was the top of the line coffee maker, due to their dependence on caffeine products. Kuroo was also at the moment using that said coffee machine to make hot chocolate since the temperature had dropped below zero about an hour ago. 

“Well you know Bokuto is my best friend and I really want him to know people,” Kuroo said handing the smaller man his mug that resembled a cat, the handle being the tail. Kenma just stared at Kuroo, not accepting that as his answer. “Alright, I want him and Akaashi to meet. You know hit it off, just as friends even. Although it would be super awesome to go one double dates, but I’ll take what I can get. Bo needs more friends here and truthfully so does Akaashi; you know how he never leaves his apartment or stays cooped up in the lab all day with his germs. I have a feeling that they could really hit it off you know,” Kuroo said with a knowing smirk as his sat by his boyfriend, arm slinging itself over the smaller boy’s petite shoulder. Kenma only replied with a short huff, but put down his console in favor of the television remote.  
While they were browsing Netflix (Kuro wanted a documentary while Kenma wanted anime), a sharp knock on the door alerted them. Kuroo stood up knowing that Kenma wouldn’t and was about to walk to the door when it swung open with a large thud. Standing in the doorway was one Akaashi Kenji. Oddly for this calm collected man, Akaashi was still dressed in his workout clothes even though they weren’t for this weather, but that wasn’t the strangest part. Kenma always said that his most striking friend is Akaashi (to Kuroo’s dismay) but this Akaashi was not attractive whatsoever. This Akaashi looked like he’d been smacked in the face, hard, with a volleyball, literally. Kuroo was still standing, his mouth gaping open while looking at Akaashi’s neutral face that was singed red. 

The raven-haired ignored their blunt stares while he went straight to the couch next to Kenma and covered himself with the fluffy blanket he had at his disposal. Kenma felt the other man quivering, and he only presumed so since he did walk about two miles in the blistering cold.  
“So, would you like to tell us what happened, or would you like to continue making us sit in this silence while you steal my boyfriend’s hot chocolate?” Kuro said after ten minutes of silence, except for the quiet sipping of Akaashi from Kenma’s cup that ending up in his hand. Akaashi just looked at both of them and sighed loudly, “A dumbass. That’s what happened.”

Kenma’s brows lifted a bit while Kuroo started cackling out loud, for it was rare for the beauty queen to utter a curse word. After a few seconds Kuroo finally calmed down, especially when he took notice of Akaashi’s grave face. Clearing his throat, Kuroo said, “Continue.”

With another loud sigh, Akaashi began his story which was brief and to the point. “So I was running on the treadmill at my usual gym, but I forgot my headphones today. Either way I was running and this absolutely unattractive man came to the treadmill next to me, even though there were at least fifteen other available ones. Then he just stared at me, like he was getting payed for it, with his freakishly weird gold eyes,” Akaashi would never mention that he thought those eyes were captivating, “After just staring at me for what seems like forever, he just says the worst pick up line in history.” Both men were know sitting still, captivated by Akaashi’s story. They both had known him long enough that people hitting on him wasn’t unusual, but something must have happened to make it so since Akaashi was talking about it. “Was it ‘Did it hurt?’,” Kuroo threw out the most famous, obnoxious pickup like he knows. 

“Worse,” Akaashi continued, “Do you come here often.” At that point Kuroo started laughing so hard he couldn’t contain himself, and not even the irritated looks Akaashi was sending him could calm him down. Even Kenma had a small smile appear for a brief moment, also enjoying the humor of the situation. “This is not a laughing matter; I was so taken back that I plainly fell off my treadmill right on my face. The idiot then, literally, carried me to the office for first aid. I tried to get away, but apparently those muscles of his aren’t just for show. Even worse, since the staff knew my name, the imbecile learned it and kept going ‘A-kaa-shi’, Akaashi said perfectly mimicking the way the man said his name. “In the end I just stormed out of there and came here without even returning to my locker.” 

Kenma and Kuroo exchanged a look, more so it was Kenma giving Kuroo a If this is who I’m thinking it is, this is completely your fault kind of look. “Well after completely embarrassing himself like that I doubt that he’ll return, right Kenma?” Kuro said knowing that it was a complete fib. Kenma just gave a swift nod in Akaashi’s direction and before the man could respond his phone rang. 

“It’s Akiyama-san,” Akaashi said looking at the screen. Kenma gave an internal groan. Ever since he met Akaashi in college when they became roommates he was attracted to the most unlikely type and this Akiyama Haruto was no different. It wasn’t because he didn’t think the man was agreeable, Akiyama was nice for all he knew, but Kenma thought that Akaashi deserved better, especially when all the men had the same atrocious characteristic. They all believed that Akaashi would leave them, thus making them very over protecting and clingy. Eventually the vilest part came in the form of his best friend. Kenma hated Akaashi when he broke up with men because they started to work out and lost the beer belly Akaashi so dearly loved. They had numerous fights because of that, but Kenma could never sway his friend’s mind so he was just waiting for Akaashi to fall for someone because of who they are, not what they looked like. While Kenma was deep in thought, Akaashi had already went into the men’s shared bedroom and took some sweatpants and a jacket. The redness on his face was starting to fade and it was swelling a bit, but somehow Akaashi still looked like a sculpture by Michelangelo himself. 

“I’ll text you later Kenma, I’m going to Akiyama’s place for the night, “Akaashi said as he retreated though the door and Kenma gave a small nod in return. Kuro came closer to Kenma and once again resumed their condition to what it was before Akaashi game barging in. Then, in no less than ten minutes later, there came another knock on the door. Kuroo groaned while getting up, “What did you forget A- “he stopped midsentence as he opened the door.

“Bro!”

“Bro!” A loud string of ‘bros’ echoed through the air as Bokuto entered the apartment. As he sat himself an uncomfortable close distance from Kenma, Bokuto said, “Kuroo, bro, dude, you’ll never guess what just happened.” 

“Oh I think I can guess,” Kuroo said with a sly smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me at innocent-wind.tumblr.com  
> Also I love getting drabble prompts so feel free to send me some, especially on tumblr.  
> Or just pop in to say hi (　＾∇＾)


	3. Forgotten Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto tells his side of the story; while Akaashi days just keeps getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've decided to set the pace at around 2 weeks (maybe less if I'm able to get the chapter finished in time). [@Etstrubal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Etstrubal) was my beautiful beta for this chapter (go read her fics, she is queen of rarepairs)

“Kuro, dude, I met an angel today,” Bokuto exclaimed excitedly, golden eyes wide and shining brightly. “I was at the gym, the one you told me about Bro, and I was walking towards the weight station to lift. You know how I always take care of my awesome muscles. Either way I was doing to bar press and the most beautiful being I have seen in existence walked passed me. Black hair that gleamed like moonlight that curled in a slight way at the ends, eyes the color of emerald city, and that body. I can’t get that ass in those yoga pants out of my head, it’s enough to make anyone drool. “ 

Kenma stated at Bokuto while he was talking, eyes not able to keep track of the older male’s wild moving hands. Bokuto liked talking with his hands, as did Kuroo but not as much as Bokuto did. For some reason this loud, obnoxious fellow had grown on Kenma, even though Kuroo tended to be louder when he was around and Kenma doesn’t like loud. Since Bokuto had been roommates with Kuroo during their college days, Kenma didn’t have much choices in the matter regarding Bokuto. The reason for this was because Kuroo and Kenma went to a different university in different cities so Kenma used to sleep in Kuroo’s dorm and vice versa thus both sides of the couple knew their respected partner’s roommate pretty well, although neither said roommates had ever met, well until today. It was obvious that Bokuto and Akaashi had met each; Kenma had already realized it when Akaashi told his story. The thought had never crossed either of their minds to introduce Akaashi and Bokuto to each other, but now this might have been a mistake. Akaashi and Bokuto could have gotten a better start and maybe even get along, but alas now they must deal with the current situation. Kenma looked over to his boyfriend of six years, well technically five but no one mentions the black year, and just stared intently at him. Kuroo was so engrossed in the story that Bokuto was telling even though that he pretty much heard it less than an hour ago. Well, scratch that, Bokuto’s story was completely different from Akaashi’s, to the point that it was a bit ridiculous. Kenma’s mind returned to the story and he realized that he didn’t miss much because seemingly Bokuto spent the last five minutes carefully explaining every detail of the “angel’s perfectly sculpted ass.” 

“Kuroo,” Kenma said quietly, in almost a whisper, as he stood up from the sofa with his cat shaped mug in hand. “Coffee please. Want anything Bro?” Kuroo answered as he stopped Bokuto mid-sentence. Bokuto replied with an order of coffee as well as a remark about the crazy cold weather, and thanked Kenma. Bokuto was used to Kenma being a man of few words and over the years had gotten used to it, but at first Bokuto was convinced that Kenma hated him and he continued to believe that until Kenma was alone in his and Kuroo’s apartment and they bonded over Halo. Bokuto was quiet for a few moments as his train of thought vanished for a bit, the only sound in the apartment was the kettle boiling the hot water and a small sneeze from Kenma. Kuroo’s concerned gaze didn’t escape his golden eyes as he internally sighed, how he’d wish to find love like theirs. The thought instantly brought him back to his topic at hand. Bokuto nudged Kuroo and said, “I just had to have him, so I trailed him.”

“I should have known those fine legs were from running since I followed him to the treadmill. You know me Bro, how smooth I am, so I walked up straight to the treadmill next to him. I had the flawless view, and man I could not stop looking at him. I’ll tell you what Bro, he couldn’t stop looking at me either. It was like _boom_ and _whoa_ , the sparks flying between us was intense. I know he felt it too, it was so obvious with the seductive looks that he was throwing me. If I would have given in to my carnal desires then I would have taken him on that treadmill, but instead I dealt with the manner as smooth as possible.” Bokuto was talking enthusiastically, hands moving in various directions. 

“What did you do Bro,” Kuroo asked knowingly, a sly smile never leaving his lips.

“I broke out my best pick-up line.”

“Come here often?”

“How’d you know?

“Bro I know you. “

“True”

Even Kenma let out a smirk at this exchange between these two idiots, after all it was a humorous situation especially when you compare both sides of the story. He gave Bokuto and Kuroo their coffees and came to sit on the sofa again. Kenma stood for a while trying to find a place to sit since the two men who already are sitting down had taken control of most of the space. Kuroo quickly assessing the situation, grabbed Kenma’s hand as he sat the younger male down between his legs, back to chest, and Kuroo’s back leaning on the side of the couch. Kuroo nuzzled his boyfriend’s neck as he continued to listen in with great concentration to Bokuto’s story, relishing every minute of it. 

“Either way, he was so enamored by me that he missed his footing and fell. Of course, being the gentleman that I am, I carried him elegantly all the way to the office for some treatment. He was so embarrassed that he turned red and he also couldn’t stop staring at my awesome muscles.” 

Kenma at that moment started shaking in laughter. ‘Akaashi Keiji? His best friend? Likes muscles?’ The thought was so ridiculous that Kenma couldn’t contain himself, and when Bokuto asked him why he was laughing he just dismissed him by saying, “You just reminded me of a funny story, continue Bokuto-kun.”

Bokuto shrugged and continued his story, “So apparently, my angel is a local because he goes to this gym regularly since all the staff knows his name. It’s Akaashi. Beautiful, right? Akaashi,” Bokuto said, trying out the new name on his lips. Bokuto had a feeling that this name would be something he would use for a very long time. Bokuto takes one of the pillows and clutches it tightly, a dazed looks crosses over his face. Kuroo just stared at his best friend in amazement, he wasn’t used to Bokuto so lost in thought and thought to himself. ‘Wow, he must really like Akaashi.’ 

While Bokuto was in a daze, Kenma lightly shoved his elbow behind him into Kuroo’s chest. “Ouch, what was that for…” Kuroo started to say, but stopped when he noticed Kenma’s facial expression. The internal dialog went as such: ‘Should we tell him?’

‘Of course we should, he’s my best friend. I can’t keep a secret from Bo.’

‘Okay well you tell him, and tell him that Keiji also has a boyfriend.’

‘Erm…How about together?

Kenma sighs, but nods as he opens his mouth to speak, “Listen Bokuto-kun, there is something you should know.”

* * *

“Where are you going,” a deep voice rang out through the darkness. Akaashi turned around right as he pulled his shirt (well Kenma’s) over his sweatpants (again Kenma’s). He looked at his boyfriend, Akiyama Haruto who was sitting up on the bed, completely entangled in the covers. Akiyama was what most people would call an average Joe. Brown hair and eyes, pale, but not too pale, all of Akiyama’s features were something very commonplace. He had no special features, not even a mole or scar that would make him diverse from anyone else, but Akaashi actually liked that. Akaashi never cared for looks themselves, except for body shape, so someone with a passable face doesn’t faze him. 

“I need to get home, I remembered that I don’t have the keys to my apartment because I left them at the gym, and I need to get back before my roommates fall asleep,” Akaashi replied to him in a calmly manner as he looked at his somewhat swollen face in the mirror, and with a grimace it reminded him of the horrendous event that occurred earlier in the day. 

“I don’t understand why you live with three other guys, just move in with me,” Akiyama said with a huff, as his eyes flashed green for a moment. Akiyama had offered Akaashi to move in with him over a month ago, but Akaashi didn’t agree. They had numerous fights about the manner since Akiyama didn’t like him living with other men, especially after he had seen them. Not that Akaashi could blame him, after all him and his roommates were deemed the four flowers on campus. Akiyama was extremely resentful about the matter, and it got worse after Akaashi started to reject his moving in proposal. Akaashi finished getting dressed and tucked his phone in his pocket but not before looking at the time. **11:45 pm.** With a scowl and a sigh, he walked towards the bed and leaned on it. Akaashi didn’t have time for another fight, so he just had to entertain Akiyama. 

“Hm, I’ll think about it,” Akaashi answered (Which was a lie, he didn’t have any intentions to think about the matter) as he planted a small swift kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Bye, I’ll talk to you later.”

Akiyama’s face gleamed, for this was a huge improvement, and grabbed Akaashi’s neck for another kiss, this one a bit less soft. As they separated, Akiyama whispered extremely quietly, “I love you.” Akaashi pretended not to hear it, and Akiyama seemed to believe that he said it too quietly, waiting for a better opportunity to say it more clearly. As Akaashi left, he smiled softly at Akiyama and gave a small wave before departing through the door. He thought for a minute if pretending not to hear was the right choice, but Akaashi decided that he’d rather not deal with that issue right now. His biggest issue was currently dealing with his idiot roommates who most certainly would have more than just a chuckle at the state of his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you want to come discuss volleyball nerds ( or any anime really), send me prompts or drabble request you can find me [@tumblr](http://innocent-wind.tumblr.com)  
> Next chapter is going to be oodles of fun filled with roommates and Bokuto and Akaashi meet again !


	4. Will and Grace & Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi just can't get a break, or a great work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone ヾ(＾∇＾)   
> The Muse has inspired me early and allowed me to finish this chapter earlier then expected. (*≧▽≦)  
> So instead of letting this just sit around I've decided to upload early this week. I hope you enjoy this chapter since I surely did. ♡＾▽＾♡  
> Again [@Etstrubal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Etstrubal) was my beautiful beta for this chapter (go read her fics, she is queen of rarepairs)

Akaashi walked through the hallway towards the last door on the left. The apartment complex that he lived in was what some would say “fancy”. It’s the truth though, even the rent is high enough that no ordinary person can rent a room with a bare pay check. Well he and his roommates were no ordinary people. They had all come from well-respected upper middle class families and them splitting the rent was making it more than possible to rent their quiet space. As he reached the white wooden door that had a sign that read, “UFO Crossing” Akaashi knocked. He looked at the ridiculous sign, fully knowing which one of his roommates had put it up. After reading those two words over thirty times, the door opened.

“Keiji? Why didn’t you open the door with your key? What happened to your face?” a stream of questioned filled the air as Akaashi looked at his favorite roommate at the moment. Sugawara Koushi was the epitome of a perfect being, he neither ridiculed nor judged rather all his questions were filled with worry. Akaashi can admit that Sugawara did have his devil side to him, but he knew when it was a good time or not; and now was not a good time.

Akaashi entered their apartment and took off his sport shoes at the entrance. He looked around the apartment to see if their other two roommates were in the vicinity, but all he saw was a pile of school work on the coffee table and couch in the living room. He knew that Eita wasn’t there because he would never allow that to happen in the “shared space.” Semi Eita, was what one can deem a ‘clean freak’ but even worse was that he had to have it. Once Akaashi forgot to wash his cup after coffee and Eita didn’t talk to him for a week. 

Along with Eita came ‘the board’. It was a large board that had everyone’s work and class schedules. At first everyone scoffed at Eita, but now they can’t live without it. They even use it to leave notes and reminders to each other such as: “Buy commoner coffee!” or “Throwback Thursday this week @ The Nest.” The board also let them avoid them each other during the fights, hell when Sugar was angry Akaashi did everything in his power to avoid him like the plague. He’s been using the board to avoid his third roommate currently and was pleased to see that said roommate had the night shift at the lab.

All four roommates were well on their way towards their masters and worked together in the same laboratory. They work under Professor Takeda, who was very highly respected in the field, but at the same time they are aware of the competition between them. The four roommates are friends, yet they also make the others work harder and strive to achieve better results. Everyone around campus calls them the four flowers, because apparently, they have all been blessed with good looks. On numerous occasions, he had heard, both males and females, state that they wished that they could live in the apartment too. It was strange for Akaashi, because he didn’t understand why someone would want to live with a clean freak, an angelic devil, a diva, and Mr. “I change boyfriends more than I change my sheets.” To top it all off, they were all undeniably batting for the other team. Tooru always joked that it was a combination of Will and Grace with Friends, which let to Suga saying that he’d never seen Will and Grace which led to a whole weekend watching all eight seasons together. 

With a sigh, Akaashi sat on the couch that had many layers of Suga’s papers spread across. He thought about how to go about his answering of Suga’s questions. On one hand, Akaashi had this constant need to tell everyone about the annoying person that he met and how his evening was ruined, but at the same time he’d rather just forget about the idiot. His day started out perfectly, but just went downhill from there and now all he wanted was to curl up in bed with the apartment cat and sleep. 

“Koushi, I know your worried and want to know what happened, but I’m really tired right now and I just want to shower and sleep. I’ll you everything tomorrow at work since we have the shift together. To summarize so you’ll leave me alone for the evening is; I met someone horrible at the gym and I kind of fought with Akiyama.” Akaashi said in a long string of words that seemed never-ending, for he had barely even stopped to take a breath. He then used every piece of energy to lift himself off of the couch, which was turning into a cloud with every passing second, and went to hug Suga goodnight with a small peck on the cheek. 

“Night, Koushi,” he said sleepily as he walked toward the bathroom that he shared with their fourth roommate. It was covered with beauty supplies all laid out messily, Akaashi looked at the mess in from of him and sighed. Oikawa probably left it like that out of spite since they had fought a couple of days ago. Oikawa was always like that, making a scene out of every little thing. One time he had colored all his white shirts pink by putting a red sweater in the washer because he had finished his favorite shampoo. Well more Akaashi purposely spilled it into the toilet because it smelled like an ex-boyfriend. Both men were very petty, yet Oikawa still took the punch from Akaashi’s ex for him and Akaashi still would drive in the middle of the night two hours to get Oikawa’s favorite ice cream because he was having a bad day. 

The water was running in the shower for about five minutes before Akaashi realized he was just standing, daydreaming. His thoughts had run amok, but he couldn’t remember what he was thinking of so he just entered the warm water. He lightly touched his sensitive nose and winched in pain; Akaashi wasn’t aware of how much it hurt until now and it was a surprise that it wasn’t swollen as much as he thought nor did his nose bleed. 

After he finished showering, he put on a pair of pajama pants and went to bed. He felt the weariness of the day wearing him out, and just as he was about to fall asleep a thought had jumped out from his sub conscious. It was the man from the gym; suddenly Akaashi felt completely awake. Why was such a man invading his thoughts, all he wanted was to forget about him and move on. Yet here he was thinking about those golden eyes; it sends a small shiver up his spine. As he tried to close his eyes and once more lull himself to self, those golden eyes kept appearing along with his name being crudely yelled ringing in his ears.

* * *

Akaashi was woken by someone entering his bed. Squinting his eyes, he peaked to see who ruined his unpeaceful sleep. “Tooru,” Akaashi mumbled grumpily, pushing the brunette away. Oikawa just snuggled up closer to the black-haired man as he mumbled, “Come on Keiji, let me sleep.” Akaashi was about to give in to his sleepiness and let Oikawa sleep in his bed, but then he remembered that they were fighting. 

“Go to your own bed,” Akaashi said, lightly shoving Oikawa off the bed, “I’m still mad at you.” Oikawa looked at Akaashi and with a huff said, “That’s mean Keiji, just let me sleep here. Suga’s bastard has left hair all over my covers and I do not want to wake up covered in cat hair.”

Oikawa climbed once more into bed, connecting his forehead with Akaashi’s back. “Please,” Oikawa whispered in a voice that was half asleep. Akaashi was angry at his friend, but not enough to make him go sleep in a cat hair bed. 

“Truce, just for tonight, tomorrow I’m still angry at you,” Akaashi said quietly as he turned around and let Oikawa into the covers. The other man slithered into the blanket and wrapped himself around Akaashi, whispering, “Mhm, Okay Keiji, tomorrow be angry, but tonight you’re my snuggle bunny bestie…...” A small smile graced Akaashi’s lips as he felt himself once more descend into sleep.

* * *

Akaashi sighed. It was another day filled with thoughts of golden eyes and that only made his mood even more sour. Even Suga’s bright smile and laughing jokes couldn’t make his mood better and it eventually led him to make mistakes with work. He almost prepared the wrong enzyme colony and put the whey protein in the wrong strawberry seedling. Telling Suga exactly what happened the day before helped him deal with his troubles, but only for a little while.

He was going to the gym today too, mainly because his wallet, keys, and bag where all in the locker. Akaashi was also going mainly to prove to himself it was just a freak accident and there was no reason why he should change his routine. After all, just like he discussed with Kuroo and Kenma last night, it was possible that he would never see that idiot ever again. 

The day passed slowly, but like a blur at the same time. Once his shift is finished, Akaashi just couldn’t wait until he left the lab. His mistakes upset him and made him want to leave the lab as fast as possible. Akaashi was a firm believer in that tomorrow was always going to be better, but yesterday was a disaster and today wasn’t any better. The only thing that might calm him was a relaxing yoga session with Walter in the evening. 

As Akaashi entered the gym, he looked around for any sign of Mr. Annoying. Lucky, he thought to himself as he saw that the coast was clear. Strutting into the locker room, he was amazed to see that it was empty and locker number five was clear for his taking. He opened yesterday’s locker taking his stuff and adding the clothes that he was wearing today. Dressed in teal yoga pants and an aquamarine sleeveless shirt, Akaashi took his green yoga mat and walked towards the yoga studio.

As he entered the front door he saw someone that he least expected. “Tooru? What are you doing here?” he asked as he saw his roommate. He had no idea why he was here, sure Oikawa subbed occasionally, but usually he told Akaashi beforehand. As much as he loved his friend, his yoga classes where not his favorite. Since Oikawa would always use Akaashi as an example, he’d never be able to fully enjoy the lesson. 

“Yahoo~ I was going to tell you that I’m subbing for Walter today, but may I remind you that you yourself said that today you’re angry with me,” Oikawa said a grin which made Akaashi want to smack that smirk right off his face. “By the way, love what you did with your face,” Oikawa continued as Akaashi immediately covered his slightly swollen nose with his hand. Oikawa just walked to the middle of the room and instructed everyone to spread their mats. Akaashi had half a mind to straight up walk away, but his pride and lack of exercise the past few days made him stay. 

While Akaashi was stretching, there was a loud thud. He turned around toward the glass doors of the studio and a horrified look crossed his face. The idiot from yesterday had his face mushed on the glass door, golden eyes fixated on Akaashi. The spiked haired man then opened the door excitedly, god was that a skip, and practically sprinted right next to Akaashi. 

“Hey, do you have a band-aid?” Bokuto said, looking Akaashi straight in the eyes. The black-haired man just looked at him confused. After the fiasco, yesterday, this was all he had to say? Akaashi was speechless, never in his life had he ever met a man like the one in front of him, nor would he want to ever again.

“Excuse me?” Akaashi curtly replied. 

“Because I scraped my knee falling for you,” Bokuto replied with a wink. Every single muscle in his body commanded Akaashi to facepalm, but he resisted. On the other side of the room Oikawa was busting a gut from laughter, clearly enjoying the scene that was unfolding. Akaashi was mortified that this person had found him again, and wasn’t quite sure how to deal with him. 

“I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” Bokuto said, raising his hand for a handshake.

Akaashi ignored it and said, “Well, Bokuto-san, as you can see your interrupting the yoga lesson so if you may please bother me another time, or never.”   
Bokuto looked a bit dejected when Akaashi said that, and it pulled on the colder man’s heartstrings just a bit, but only a bit. He wasn’t quite sure what to say now, but Oikawa beat Bokuto to it. 

“Well Kou-chan is more than welcome to join this lesson. After all its open to all members so just grab a mat from the back and we’ll get you started. Keiji, you’ll be helping Kou-can,” Oikawa said, finishing with a wink towards Akaashi. Akaashi was mortified, how could Oikawa betray him like that? Was it because he said he was angry at him? Either way Akaashi wasn’t going to take this standing, but the lesson was running late and there were other people in the room too. So Akaashi locked eyes with Oikawa, mouthed “You’re dead” and sighed loudly as one Bokuto Koutarou appeared with a mat next to his. This was not the relaxing yoga lesson that Akaashi was looking forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I love Kudos and Comments 
> 
> If you want to come discuss volleyball nerds ( or any anime really), send me prompts or drabble request you can find me [@tumblr](http://innocent-wind.tumblr.com)  
> (≧∀≦ゞ


	5. Downwards Facing Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto can't seem to say what he really means, and Akaashi gets angry at the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dearies,   
> Sorry for the late update, forgive me? o(_ _)o  
> I had this chapter ready on Sunday, but I really didn't like how it turned out so I felt the need to revise it. Sadly the muse was not at my doorstep for this chapter, yet I hope you still enjoy it. This is more of a transition chapter, next chapter will have lots of Bokuakaness (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)  
> Again [@Etstrubal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Etstrubal) was my beautiful beta for this chapter and still betas for me even though she sometimes doesn't agree with certain ships of mine so she's a saint. (go read her fics, she is queen of rarepairs)

“Come on, chop chop,” Oikawa said, clapping his hands together. It was twenty minutes into his substitute yoga lesson and he was more than amused. His best friend and roommate was currently in a position that made Oikawa grin like a mad man, and no, it wasn’t because of the downward facing dog position that Akaashi was in but the “puppy” that was next to him. Oikawa thought that inviting the spiky haired muscle man would annoy Akaashi for about ten minutes and would understand that he wasn’t interested and leave. Thus, Oikawa would have his petty revenge (that he himself forget why he was upset), but not to the point that it was too much so they can make up tonight. Although this man showed no signs of giving up easily.

The whole twenty minutes he had bluntly been staring at Akaashi’s ass, and had been talking non-stop. Well it was more whispers and they were at the corner so no one heard them, rather him. Oikawa walked past them, smirking at Akaashi, trying to listen to see if it was interesting, but it was just Bokuto asking Akaashi various questions and Akaashi giving him the silent treatment. He decided that being on the sidelines of this show wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

Akaashi was becoming more than just angry at the situation, he was downright furious. This annoying muscle head was ruining his workout, again. Various situations that included a few illegal acts crossed his mind at the time, trying to figure out the best situation to deal with the menace that was currently next to him.  
God, did he really ask me what my favorite color was right now? Akaashi thought to himself as he readjusted himself into the tree pose. He saw that Bokuto was having trouble in front of him, unable to steady himself on one foot. A small smile crept on his face as Akaashi saw him struggle. It was a bit entertaining watching this large muscle man wobbling on one foot, but after a while it was a bit sad to watch.

“Focus on a non-moving point in front of you,” Akaashi whispered, but loud enough for Bokuto to hear. The man in front of him suddenly turned around excitedly, that it made Akaashi loose his balance for a moment. He saw Oikawa from the other side of the room raise an eyebrow in curiosity. Bokuto had his mouth spread open into a wind grin, and was somewhat bouncing in the same spot. It seemed that he was beyond ecstatic; Bokuto was shining, like someone had told him that he won the Powerball lottery, and it took Akaashi a moment to realize why. The man had been trying to talk to him for the past half an hour, but he hadn’t replied even once and now he said something to him. Akaashi was in awe at how Bokuto could be so simple minded, but at the same time it was a bit adorable. 

Wait, what? Did the word adorable and Bokuto merge within his mind for a single moment? Akaashi thought to himself. It was odd, this was the second time that he met the man, yet Bokuto crossed his thoughts numerous times already, and it agitated Akaashi. It made him even more determined to discard Bokuto from his life, but on the other hand he fully knew that Bokuto couldn’t be discarded so easily. He was a simple person, and to Akaashi that is the scariest type of all. To deal with this Bokuto Koutarou he would have to take it a step at a time, start off with small things.

“Listen Bokuto-san, if you stay quiet until the end of the lesson and not bother me, I’ll answer three questions you have,” Akaashi bargained, silently praying that his plan would work on him. He didn’t really plan to stay and answer the questions, yet he planned to rapidly escape before Bokuto would have the chance to. He didn’t care now about his little white lie, the only thing Akaashi cared about at the moment was his peace and quiet during the remaining 25 minutes of the lesson. 

Shaking his head rapidly, Bokuto opened his mouth to blurt out a response, but before he could utter a sound, Akaashi pressed a finger to his slightly curled lips. Bokuto beamed once more before returning to the position that he was in before. 

True to what was agreed, Bokuto did not utter a single word for the duration of the lesson. Akaashi was fully able to stretch his mind and muscles, and felt completely rejuvenated, or sore, whichever one it was. Even the breathing exercises at the end were enjoyable even though the only thing he was able to picture was Oikawa’s ridiculous grin that went along with his sing-song voice. 

As the lesson came to a close, Akaashi felt two gorgeous, golden eyes upon him, watching his every move. Like a bird of prey watching its dinner, and it sent quite a shiver down Akaashi’s spine. He opened his eyes and saw that everyone had left except for Oikawa, Bokuto, and himself. With a wave, Oikawa sang, “Let’s go home together Kei-chan, I’ll be waiting for you outside~” and quickly darted outside without waiting for his response, leaving Akaashi completely alone with Bokuto.

As Akaashi mentally prepared himself to speak, find some excuse to why today was not a good day, or excuse himself to the bathroom and sneak out the window, he was taken aback when Bokuto said, “Akaashi Keiji.”

Akaashi’s eyes popped open as he took a step back from Bokuto. The other man knew his last name from the staff, but how did he know his first name? Even Oikawa didn’t say it, preferring to use the annoying nickname of ‘Kei-chan’. In his bewilderment, Akaashi barely registered the continuation of what Bokuto was saying.

“I thought that if you’d hear my full name, you’d recognize me too,” Bokuto said with a sly grin and a wink. A wink! Where the hell should the name Bokuto Koutarou be familiar?! Akaashi was certain that he never met the man, after all Bokuto was quite the unforgettable character. The only person who had a remotely similar name was Bo, Kuroo’s college roommate. He’d never met the guy, but he did know that his name was Bo. 

'No wait, that was his nickname.' Akaashi pondered to himself. Then it clicked, Bokuto Koutarou WAS familiar to him. This man was Kuroo’s college roommate, the same man whom he’d heard countless stories about, the same man that even Kenma was fond of. Akaashi felt like a volleyball smacked his face at 100 miles per hour, and probably looked the same with his mouth agape.

Bokuto grinned to himself, watching the realization overtake Akaashi’s breathtaking face. He had heard various things about Akaashi over the years second hand from Kuroo and Kenma; finding that he was quite interested in the man. When he approached him the other day, Bokuto had no idea that it was him, but after discovering the truth it sealed the deal. Bokuto wanted Akaashi to be his; after all he had been in love with him for years. He’d never forget the first time he heard the name Akaashi Keiji. It was during his freshman year and Kenma was visiting Kuroo. The cat couple had stepped out for a walk in the park as Bokuto stayed at the apartment. A ring came from the home phone, and Bokuto lazily picked it up thinking it would be some people trying to sell him something, but instead came a siren’s voice.

“Hello, this is Akaashi Keiji, Kenma’s roommate, is he available by any chance?” 

There, that one sentence sealed his fate. Bokuto hadn’t realized then that single phone call would lead him to ask various question and probe every single fact about Akaashi Keiji from Kuroo, but it did. He had long hours of sleepless nights, trying to imagine what he would look like, too terrified to actually ask Kuroo for a picture in fear that his dreams would be shattered. Akaashi Keiji was the man in his dreams, the man Bokuto gave up when Kuroo moved out, succumbing to the fact that all Akaashi would ever be to him is fantasy. A stranger at most. Yet here he was, looking straight at him. Bokuto didn’t care that Akaashi was taken, he could wait. After all it was fate that they met, and he was certain that it was fate that they would be together.

Akaashi on the other hand had a jumble of thoughts. Firstly, he wasn’t sure how he didn’t recognize Bokuto, but then he realized that he had actually never met the man. Secondly, how did Kenma not tell him that it was Bokuto, but it was also possible that Kenma didn’t know that it was Bokuto that he was talking about. Thirdly, how the hell was he going to escape the situation that he was currently in. Akaashi was so embarrassed that he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He felt the heat radiate from his cheeks. Quickly trying to compose himself, he inquired, “So what are your three questions?”

For a few moments, all Bokuto did was smile for a bit, before responding, “You know Akaashi, I think me and you have this thing going on. Can’t you see the sparks between us? I know you’re feeling what I’m feeling here, and I think we should both admit to this sexual tension.”

Akaashi was dumfounded as all he said in a robotic manner was, “I have a boyfriend.”

“A boyfriend isn’t everything, and anyways I already knew that. I know you’re not going to break up with your boyfriend that easily, Akiyama, was it?”

'I’m going to kill Kenma and Kuroo.' Akaashi promised to himself

“So instead how about we start out as friends, and in due time you’ll open your eyes.” Bokuto assured. 

“Fuck no,” Akaashi fumed as he grabbed his yoga mat, storming his way out the door. Bokuto watched blankly as Akaashi left and then collapsed to the ground holding his hand to his chest.

* * *

How can I be so stupid? he thought to himself. All day he was thinking of what to say and how to say it, but instead of really conveying that he just wanted to start as friends and see how it goes, he completely made himself seem like this pompous ass. Bokuto was certain that he ruined his chances with Akaashi, and that crushed him. Tears started to water in his eyes as the scene of his utter failure repeated in his memory. After a few more minutes, he forced himself up and walked dejectedly out of the studio and gym towards the parking lot.

On the other side of the gym, Oikawa saw Akaashi furiously leave the studio and Bokuto leave like he was going to a funeral. As he tried to question Akaashi, all he got was some cussing remarks and a short story of what happened. Oikawa knew that his friend needed his support, and that it wasn’t the right time to tell Akaashi about what he saw with Bokuto. Even if it tugged a bit too hard at his heartstring, even if he saw a tear roll down.

* * *

Akaashi was quiet the entire walk home. He had expected that his first meeting with Bokuto Koutarou would be different, from the stories he heard about a honest, “he’ll do anything for you” guy, but instead got a pompous asshole. Now even if Bokuto was his type, which he wasn’t, Akaashi would never give him the time of day, nor would ever want to see him again. He had to admit that at first he felt a bit guilty at the treatment that he had given Bokuto, but after that scene Akaashi was more than delighted on how he acted towards the man, but something did tug at him. After all he still had the feeling that the Bokuto he met was different from the Bokuto that he heard about. 

Maybe it’s not the same person? He thought for a minute, but dismissed the thought quickly. Bokuto knew who he was, there was no way that they weren’t the same person. He quickly opened his phone and texted Kenma; telling him that he needed to talk as soon as possible.

* * *

“Tetsurou, I think you should talk to Koutarou,” Kenma pointed out. Kuroo just looked at the pudding-haired man that was one with the sofa from their kitchen. He looked at his phone to see if Bokuto had sent him a message or tried to call him, but he only had a message from Daichi. “Why do you say that kitten?” Kuroo asked as he put two teaspoons of sugar in Kenma’s coffee, while he took a sip of his completely bitter, black coffee. 

“Because Keiji just texted me, and it seemed that they did not hit it off yet again. “Kenma stopped and thought for a minute, “Wait I phrased that too nicely, Koutarou made an ass out of himself and now Keiji hates the living shit out of him. Oh, wait there’s more! Now Keiji is mad at me for not warning him ahead of time that it was Koutarou and now doesn’t want to talk to me until further notice. So, while I do damage control with Keiji, just talk to Koutarou before he become the scapegoat for my anger right now.” 

Kuroo looked at Kenma a bit shocked, he was more than aware that Keiji was an important friend to him and they’ve had their fights before, but something about Kenma’s tone said it was serious this time. Not only that, Kenma’s fingers were fidgeting more than usual, and his leg was bouncing up and down repeatedly. He was distraught and it made Kuroo’s heart sink to the floor. It had been Bokuto’s idea not to tell Akaashi, something about a ‘surprise’ and Kuroo had helped him convince Kenma too. Now because of that stupid decision, Kenma was hurting and Kuroo completely blamed himself. Kuroo opened his phone and went through his address list, pausing for a moment on Akaashi Keiji. He pondered for a moment if he should send him a message saying that it was all his fault, and that Akaashi shouldn’t blame Kenma, but decided against it. What if it only made matters worse? Then Kenma would be furious at him; Kuroo was terrified that Kenma would leave, and would do anything in his power not to let that happen, not again. So instead he called Bokuto.

“Bro, what up man?” Kuroo said excitedly into the phone and he heard the owl man pick up the phone, he didn’t want Bokuto to feel that he knew something, maybe Kenma was misinformed. Maybe Bokuto wasn’t really affected by his meeting with Akaashi today and he was completely fine. All these scenarios crossed through his mind as the lingering seconds pasts before Bokuto spoke, and when he did Kuroo’s fantasies were destroyed. 

“Hey, Bro.”

Bokuto’s voice sounded lifeless, and Kuroo had lived with the man long enough to recognize his emo voice. It wasn’t helping that the sound of some Visual Kei band’s album was playing in the background, a reminisce of when Bokuto was part of one during his teenage years and now just a symbol of an emotional state. After Kuroo inquired, Bokuto told him what had happened earlier in the day with Akaashi. 

“You know how I am Bro, I didn’t mean it that way. All I wanted was for us to be friends, of course I would love it if we could be together one day, but even if we don’t that’s okay. I just want him in my life Tetsurou. Instead I told him what a dick I am and now he hates me. Why do I always fuck things up? Why is it that when I get nervous I can’t say what I really mean?” Anger resonated in Bokuto’s voice. Kuroo didn’t really know what to say to his best friends to make him feel better, telling him that there are others for him isn’t quite what is needed; nor is telling him that Akaashi will probably warm up to him. Kuroo didn’t want to promise something that could end not being fulfilled, so instead he promised one thing that he can keep. 

“Kou, Thursday we’re gonna get wasted at The Nest. I’m gonna invite all the guys and it’s going to be so much fucking fun that’ll get you out of this slump of yours, and no is not an option.” Kuroo demanded through the phone. Bokuto didn’t even try to protest, and just hummed in compliance. After a few more exchanges of words, Kuroo let Bokuto hang up to wallow in self-pity again. He felt bad that his best friend was going through this, but all that there was to do was ride it out. In a few days Bokuto will wake up a new person, and won’t even remember who Akaashi Keiji is, hopefully. 

When Kuroo walked into the living room he was pleased to see that Kenma had relaxed a bit. His leg was no longer bouncing or his hands shaking. Kuroo took the now lukewarm mugs from the kitchen and handed Kenma his coffee. A small thank you rolled off Kenma’s tongue as Kuroo sat next to him, and with a swift motion brought Kenma close to him. He nuzzled the smaller man’s neck seeking an approval, a sign that he was not angry at Kuroo, but Kenma remained stiff. Kuroo heart stopped for a minute and threatened to sink to the core of the earth to burn up.

'Is Kenma really mad at me? What do I do? Will he leave again? I can’t go through that, not again.' He thought rapidly to himself, fear completely clouding his thoughts. His heart racing faster in anxiety, and Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, but found that no words came out. He once more tried to speak, but instead a small hand covered his own. Kenma leaned back against Kuroo’s chest.

“Your heart’s beating fast Tetsurou, what happened?” Kenma asked as he leaned his head back to look at Kuroo. “It’s nothing, probably just some coffee overdose,” he smugly replied with a grin. Kenma just smiled slightly and pecked the underside of Kuroo’s chin. 

“Keiji is coming over in a bit, so I’m sorry to ask this of you, but can you go out while he’s here? He’s pretty furious at both of us right now, and I’d rather direct all his anger towards me. Also, as much as he adores you too, it might be easier for Keiji to speak if it was just me; he might see you as Koutarou’s best friend now, rather then you.” Kenma spoke in a nonchalantly manner, as if he was talking about the news. The words stung Kuroo a bit harder than he expected; sure, he knew that Keiji was foremost Kenma’s friend, but he felt that they had become really close in the years. Kuroo gulped down that heaviness and grabbed Kenma’s hand, relaxing his head in the crease of Kenma’s neck in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm always blessed to read your lovely comments.   
> I have finals the upcoming weeks so I might be late with an update, but maybe not.   
> As always;  
> If you want to come discuss volleyball nerds ( or any anime really), send me prompts or drabble request you can find me [@tumblr](http://innocent-wind.tumblr.com)  
> (≧∀≦ゞ


	6. Hit Me Baby Owl More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Throwback Thursday at The Nest is always a night of surprises, and for Akaashi it is no different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know its been forever, please forgive me ＜(。_。)＞. I've just been under a lot of stress and issues that included leaving the country and living on my own. Even my tumblr has been neglected. So a thousand aplologizes and even a million more. For the people still reading this fic, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I love you all ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ)  
> Now without further ado, here is chapter 6.
> 
> PS. This chapter is unbeta'd and not quite revised so if you see mistakes or something doesn't make sense please feel free to tell me. ILY ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

Loud music was pounding through the speakers. The trembling of the music made the whole club shake, and it was possible to hear the music from about a mile away. Luckily that The Nest was located at a very comfortable location. Between the industrial area and the port, during the night hours when the club was more than alive, there were no neighbors or crude complainers. This allowed for the number one nightclub to entertain with the volume up all the way.

Akaashi was looking around the nightclub, looking at the random figures in the big warehouse of The Nest. His roommates have wandered off for the moment, but the man knew exactly where to find them. Suga without a doubt would be on the dancefloor. The ashen-haired man would never take a sip of alcohol the whole night, but would always dance the night away. Also it always made all the boys feel more comfortable letting loose because Suga would be the sober one to help them in times of trouble. Although Suga’s help usually came with a price.

Eita appeared in the corner of Akaashi’s eye at the bar, drowning shots like they were elixirs of youth. He would always be quiet in the beginning of the night, but after a few loosing shots Eita would have more courage than a lion. Well not quite a lion, maybe more like an ally cat roaming the streets at the dead of night. Not more than a month earlier, Eita had found his way behind the bar serving customers and himself, mixing crazy concoctions while naming them; surprisingly enough the “I ran out of creative ideas so this is Steve” was especially tasty.

Oikawa was nowhere to be found from the moment that they had stepped in the club around two hours ago. The tall brunette had a fascination with the head of security of the club and would completely deny his attraction to him. “But Iwa-chan is shorter than me! You know I only like men taller than me,” he had once said with a stupid look on his face while Akaashi had caught him looking at Iwazumi Hajime’s inactive Facebook page.

Either way the night was going smoothly and due to a spike in popularity of the club there was a ungodly amount of people. A 90’s Britney was blaring from the speakers because of the night’s “Throwback Thursday” event. The stench of sweat, weed, and various perfumes completely covered the dancefloor, as all the bodies meshed together. Couples, friends, strangers it didn’t matter, everyone was jumping all over the place and dancing. Finally Akaashi was able to reach the bar, but quickly recognized the familiar smirk of the man next to him.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi said, with a slight smile. He had felt a bit bad about his previous treatment of the man. Sure Akaashi felt wronged, but he didn’t hold grudges and there was no reason to either. It didn’t matter if Kuroo was that man’s best friend, Kuroo is his best friend’s partner. Also Akaashi may have grown pretty found of the messy haired man.

* * *

 

“You know, I read his diary for a whole year,” Kuroo said leaning on the doorframe of the entrance.

“Excuse me,” Akaashi said a bit more aggressive then he really planned. It was true that he was upset at the cat duo for not telling him that it annoying, gym guy was the same Bokuto that he had heard about for years. The anger that had boiled up within the man was strong, but even Akaashi himself didn’t know why he was taking this situation this harshly. Akaashi Keiji was not an emotional person compared to most of his fellow mankind; events that would cause anyone emotional turmoil mad him barely bat an eye. Losing a match in high school? Stung a bit, but nothing to get too over emotional about. Breaking up with a boyfriend? It did nothing to him. Somehow anything that was Bokuto Koutarou-related made his emotions go on the overload. So here he was sitting on his best friend’s couch, furious, over a matter that should really be irrelevant. Kenma and Kuroo’s relationship was already walking on thin ice ever since they had gotten back together, and now Akaashi forcing Kenma to take a position between him and Kuroo’s best friend is not helping the situation at all.

“Listen if you’d like, but I’ll just throw this out there. For a whole year I had to read Bo’s diary. He’s a dork that means well, but usually when he’s nervous he says things in a way that even he, himself, doesn’t mean. For example, he once told me that my hair looks like a cat licked it and hell I was pissed. This is my natural style.” A look of “oh really” crossed Akaashi’s face while Kenma just sighed softly. “Either way, when I found his diary, he hides it in his sock drawer for your information and I’m sorry no amount of laundry can help that man, it was written that on that day he actually meant to say that he really likes the way my hair is styled and actually brought five different types of styling gels in order to replicate it. What we told you all these years about him is true, Bo really is a good guy, but it’s up to you if you choose to believe it or not. I’m not here to tell you to give him a second chance, or even to talk to him, this is just some stupid story from college.”

After he finished his “story”, Kuroo then proceeded to take a coat off the hanger, along with a red scarf. He’d need to go and keep himself busy out in the cold weather, so dressing warmly could be a great idea, but on the other hand he might find himself wandering into the warming bar which would warm him up quite nicely. Kuroo looked once more at the two men sitting on the couch and with a nod and a goodnight went out the doorway. As the door closed behind him, Kuroo thought to himself with a small smirk, ‘Well there wasn’t much to read about in there other than Akaashi.’

Kenma was in awe of Kuroo, but in a positive manner. He wasn’t expecting Kuroo to tell him about the diary, a fact that Kuroo had made Kenma swear that he’d never tell a living soul. He felt Akaashi sitting ridged next to him on the sofa, deep in thought. The blond opened him mouth numerous times in hope of finding the right words to say, but wasn’t able to . There was nothing he could say to his defense, all of Akaashi’s accusations where true. That he should have told him that it was Bokuto. That keeping this from him was unforgiving considering what Akaashi went through because of Bokuto. That Kenma was a bad friend. Well, Akaashi didn’t say that, but Kenma assumed that was the case. Once more Kenma was trying to find the right words to say, but before he could a cold hand was wrapped around his. A small squeeze. That was all that was needed between the two, for Kenma to know that Akaashi wasn’t angry anymore. Kenma looked at the man sitting next to him; Akaashi was deep in thought and was quiet. They both were, sitting in the living room as the empty sounds of a sitcom rerun filled the background.

 

* * *

 

“So, you and your roomies decided to go crazy tonight?” Kuroo said as he drowned the greenish shot glass that was in front of him. Akaashi looked towards the mass of people, and somewhere in there where his roommates stirring up trouble.

“Yeah, Throwback Thursday is tradition in our humble abode, and has nothing to do with the fact that Oikawa wants to bone the head of security,” the somewhat tipsy Akaashi replied while waving to the bartender signaling for another drink.

“Well I must tell you something, so you can’t say that I didn’t warn you. I came here today with my bros, Bokuto included. We’re trying to cheer him up, he had his heart broken badly by this ‘angel’ in the gym the other day. You might have heard about him,” Kuroo’s grin grew, but there was something quite dark about it if you looked closely, “He’s sitting at that end of the bar, mumbling to himself and being quite a depressing person, and since I really do need this night of drinking because of a certain someone who had made my love life difficult recently; I would ask of you to refrain from crushing Bo some more.”

Replying with a small, somewhat fearful nod, Akaashi looked over to the other side of the bar and there sat Bokuto. His hair still spiked, but not with the normal volume it usually has, and more than a few empty shots were laid out in front of him in a perfect row. Akaashi had thought about that lonely man on the other side of the bar for a few days now, starting with what Kuroo had told him that night in his and Kenma’s apartment; he’d been thinking about Bokuto probably from the first time they’d met. Not all the thoughts were positive, most weren’t, but Akaashi felt that he truly didn’t know the real Bokuto, but the mask that the other man had put on. It might have been the booze, curiosity, guilt, or all the above because for some reason Akaashi found himself on the other side of the bar slipping into the stool next to Bokuto.

The silence was terrifying. How was it possible for such silence to exist in such a loud club puzzled Akaashi? He wondered if the other man had even noticed that he was sitting near him, but the way Bokuto tensed up answered that question. Years felt have gone by, but Akaashi knew that only mere minutes had passed. He had to end this silence, it was making him uncomfortable, he had to break the ice.

“He’s read your diary you know,” Akaashi said finger circling the top of his glass. With a swift movement, one that Akaashi thought Bokuto’s neck would break, he looked at Akaashi, wide-eyed. He also made a sound that was something between a “gah” and a high-pitched shriek, but it was entertaining enough to get Akaashi to smile.

“Who’s read my diary? N-not that I have one, but if I did who would have read it?” Bokuto said excitedly, as if all his dejected mood had vanished into thin air. Then they just started to talk, as if not only Bokuto’s mood had disappeared, but all the tension that had before had disappeared too; of course, the alcohol in their systems only made it a lot easier. They talked about everything and anything, about Akaashi’s studies, Bokuto’s work as a police officer with Kuroo, how Kenma and Akaashi hated each other their first year of rooming together, and how Bokuto was obsessed with volleyball. Bokuto had apologized various times throughout the conversation about how much of a “asshole” and “a douchbag” he was and begged for forgiveness, and every time Akaashi told him that it was fine and it was long forgiven. The club was nearing empty when Bokuto said something that made Akaashi pause.

“You know, I’ve actually known about you for a long time ‘Kashi,” Bokuto’s drunken red face shimmered in the neon lights, “At first I was just interested in you, but every time Kuroo and Kenma would talk about you, it was like WOW. I really don’t know how to explain it, like you were someone that I felt a connection with. It wasn’t until Kenma told me the story about the owl then I understood.”

Akaashi’s droopy eyes locked with Bokuto’s, and even in his drunken state he knew about what owl he was talking about. In the middle of his third year, an owl had escaped from the zoology department. This owl was just a little hatchling, so he was just waddling around on campus, but a neighborhood dog had caught sight of the small baby and started to run towards it with full meaning to attack. Luckily for the hatchling, Akaashi was nearby and quickly rescued the small owlet from his demise. Unluckily for Akaashi, he had also received a nasty bite that took weeks to heal along with various rabies shots. “What did you understand, Bokuto?” Akaashi said, his voice with a hit of affection.

“That you were my soulmate.”

Bokuto looked Akaashi dead in the eyes, and Akaashi returned the look staring into his golden eyes; the same eyes he had secretly admired for a while. He felt his face turn scarlet and wasn’t sure if that was the state of his face before or it was a new state due to Bokuto’s brash comment.  Bokuto’s eyes then moved towards Akaashi’s lip and inched himself closer, only then had Akaashi realized that they had been talking so close because the distance between them was only a few inches. Akaashi understood what was going to happen, and for some unexplainable reason didn’t shove it away. He was certain that they would kiss, if not for the loud voice screaming his name.

“Keiji!”

Akaashi turned around to find a very drunk Eita approaching him and immediately putting his hand around Akaashi’s waist. Eita nuzzled his neck and said, “I’ve been looking for you. Suga said to come find you so we can go home.” Akaashi looked at Bokuto, only to find him with a look that seemed like someone had smacked him hard.

“One second,” Akaashi said to Eita as he grabbed a napkin and pen from the barman. He jotted down something.

“Good night,” he said to Bokuto, putting the napkin in his hand, letting the touch linger for more than a few moments. Eita looked over towards Bokuto and then Akaashi with a puzzled look as Akaashi grabbed his hand and lead him towards the door where his other roommates where waiting.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Akaashi still wasn’t sure how he ended up in his bed safely, nor how all his roommates ended up in his bed either, but he was sure of the blasting headache. He reached over to the stand near his bed and took his phone. Entering his messages, he saw that he had two, one from Akiyama and another from an unknown number. Opening the unknown first he saw it was a good morning message with an owl emoji. A smile graced his face as he replied.

**11:13 to Unknown: Good morning. You know I still have a boyfriend.**

**11:14 from Unknown: Well now you also have a friend.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'm always blessed to read your lovely comments.  
> I'll really try to be more active, trust me I will not abandon this fic until its complete.   
> As always;If you want to come discuss volleyball nerds ( or any anime really), send me prompts or drabble request you can find me [@tumblr](http://innocent-wind.tumblr.com)  
> (≧∀≦ゞ


	7. Cheesy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Akaashi can't get undressed near each other, and Akaashi goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for the late updates again. I'm trying to get to writing again, but I'm a bit uninspired. ~(>_<~)  
> I would like to thank you all for sticking around and don't worry I will never abandon this fic, since it's my baby.(*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑  
> This is a somewhat shorter chapter, but its important for the further chapters.  
> Enjoy my kings and queens.(੭ु｡╹▿╹｡)੭ु⁾⁾  
> PS. This chapter is unbeta'd and not quite revised so if you see mistakes or something doesn't make sense please feel free to tell me. ILY ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)

Akaashi had a routine. Go to school, work, gym; all these were things that he did daily. Never in a million years would he thought that Bokuto Koutarou would be one of those routines. Ever since the night that he met Bokuto in the Nest, they had been talking almost daily via text, and not just that but they have been meeting every day at the gym. Akaashi had told him that they’d start as just training friends and today was no different.

They always meet in the front of the gym, already changed into workout clothes. After one day where they went to change together in the locker room Akaashi learned two things. One was that the owl lock that stole his locker was Bokutos’ (from now on Bokuto only used four) and secondly Akaashi was oddly attracted to Bokuto’s physic. It was an odd moment for Akaashi the moment when he saw Bokuto change because Akaashi was never attracted to a muscular body, but something about Bokuto was different. The built biceps, wide chest, even his strong legs made his body feel a bit warm. He also saw that Bokuto was looking at Akaashi’s shirtless, toned chest with a slight blush. From then on it was silently agreed upon to get ready separately. 

They headed together towards the treadmills, Bokuto already sweaty ahead of time due to the strength workout that he did before they met up; his hair deflating a bit so he had a black hairband to push his back so it wouldn’t bother him. They started running at the same pace (which was oddly fast but perfect for athletic people like themselves) and Bokuto and Akaashi would talk; well mainly Bokuto would talk and Akaashi would silently listen. 

“Hey, hey, hey ‘Kashi. Are you tired?” Bokuto asked randomly during one of the high slope intervals.

“Well this is the tiring part, but actually my stamina has been really well recently so I’m not quite tired Bokuto-san,” Akaashi answered a bit puzzled with the random question. 

Suddenly Bokuto had a dejected look that Akaashi had become a bit too familiar with. He didn’t understand how his answer made the other man so upset, it was a perfectly acceptable response to a simple question. 

“GAH, you ruined it!” Bokuto yelled after a few seconds. “I wanted to say, ‘Is it because you’ve been running through my mind all day’ but it won’t work if you’re not tired!”

Akaashi wasn’t sure how he didn’t lose his concentration and fall, but he didn’t; instead he laughed. He turned his head towards Bokuto, eyes twinkling, and said, “That was a good one.”

Instantly Bokuto brightened, and he continued to ramble about one of the cases he solved with Kuroo that he was talking about before. It had become their thing, cheesy pickup lines. After meeting for a few times Akaashi had asked if that was the best he could have done when they first met, and Bokuto boasted that he had so many better pickup lines. So, every time they’d work out Bokuto would say one, some were a success, others not so much; but Akaashi laughed almost always. Truthfully, he was a sucker for cheesy, bad pickup lines and Bokuto always had the cheesiest. 

When they finished the workout, before they would say goodbye they had another tradition. “Do you want to get some coffee, Akaashi?” Bokuto would ask, eyes hopeful, always; and with a small smile Akaashi would decline. 

“Just training friends for now Bokuto,” his usual response would be.

“Then maybe tomorrow!” 

“Maybe.” Even though Akaashi sometimes wondered what would happen if he said yes.

* * *

“So how is the annoying gym guy?” Akiyama said from the other side of the table. The couple had gone on a date to a Chinese restaurant that Akiyama was recommended from a coworker, even though Akaashi didn’t like Chinese food. ‘You’d love this place’ Akiyama said when Akaashi mentioned that to him, so he just sighed to complied to Akiyama’s whims. 

Akaashi debated for a minute how to answer to his boyfriend’s question, he couldn’t really tell him the truth that he was attracted to him, and wanted to be closer to him; not to mention that he couldn’t forget the fact that they were very close to kissing that night in the Nest. The silence was incriminating so Akiyama started to get a suspicious look on his face so Akaashi had to answer quickly. 

“We’re friends now.” He said nonchalantly. 

A dark look crossed over Akiyama’s face, a look of jealousy that unfortunately Akaashi knew a bit too well. 

“I’ve seen you guys been talking a lot on the phone, I don’t like that Keiji. He probably just wants to fuck you.”

“Akiyama,” Akaashi hissed dangerously. “We are just friends, and why are you snooping on my phone?” He tried to keep his voice low not to attract attention from the other customers. Akiyama quickly realized his mistake and immediately tried to fix it. 

“Keiji, baby, I’m sorry,” he cooed grabbing Akaashi’s hand, but his brown eyes didn’t show a sign of sincerity. Akaashi at that moment stood up, snatching his hand away, and announced that he was going to the restroom. As he was calming down in the restroom, all Akaashi thought about was seeing Bokuto, and he didn’t really know how to react to that feeling. He knew that he was attracted to him, but not quite falling for him. Maybe he just enjoyed his company, something about Bokuto lifted his mood which was a complete 180 from what he felt about him a month earlier. As he opened the door, Akaashi glanced over towards Akiyama. In his hand was a key and Akaashi groaned internally. The moving in debate again, which will lead to a fight again, and Akaashi was not in the mood. 

As he walked to the table, Akaashi was somewhat panicking, not really knowing how to deal with the situation. How many times can he sweet talk his way out? So, he decided to try a different approach. 

“Haruto,” Akaashi said in a calm voice, even though he was far from it. “An emergency came up with Kenma and I need to go, sorry.” He quickly kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and got out of their as fast as possible to avoid Akiyama’s answer. 

Akaashi didn’t stop walking until he was about a block away in case Akiyama was following him, something the other man was known to do. When Akaashi was sure that he was in the clear he took out his phone. Various options ran in his mind, reasonable ones at that, but for some reason Akaashi didn’t want to go home. He needed to clear his head, to have some fun and calling Kenma would seem like the reasonable choice, or Oikawa, Suga, Eita; but for some reason his finger hovered over a single name. For some reason Akaashi pressed that name, wondering maybe it’ll be better if they didn’t answer.

**Ring.**

**Ring.**

Akaashi didn’t even notice that he wasn’t breathing.

**Ri—**

“Hello?”

“Ah- Hi, Bokuto-san. Are you busy right now? Want to go get some coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would have some Kuroken sidestory and a lot of Bokuaka.(♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
> Thank you once more for sticking around with me, I'm truly blessed to read your comments and recieve your kudos.  
> As always;  
> If you want to come discuss volleyball nerds ( or any anime really), send me prompts or drabble request you can find me [@tumblr](http://innocent-wind.tumblr.com)  
> (≧∀≦ゞ  
> Love,  
> Kitty


	8. Nameless Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto finally get's his coffee date, while Kenma is consumed by thoughts of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am back after a long time, but again I won't abandon this fic.   
> I would like to thank you all again for sticking around I really appriciate it((ू•ᴗ•ू❁)  
> This has some BokuAka improvement and KuroKen backstory  
> Enjoy my kings and queens.(੭ु｡╹▿╹｡)੭ु⁾⁾  
> PS. This chapter is unbeta'd and not quite revised so if you see mistakes or something doesn't make sense please feel free to tell me. ILY ʚ♡⃛ɞ

Akaashi wasn’t quite entirely sure exactly what he was doing in a small coffee shop that was in the end of an alleyway (one that was quite terrifying to be honest), but here he was signaling to the barista to make him another coffee. It was already his second cup and he had looked around for the millionth time. Even though the place looked a bit shady from the outside, the inside was completely the opposite. Upon the ceiling hung fairy lights, allowing the soft light to wash over the room that would otherwise be completely dark due to the lack of windows other than the ones near the entrance. Various couches, chairs, and other furniture that had to relation to each other what so ever. Plant’s covered the walls, tables, and floors; making Akaashi wonder how’d they flourished underneath the poor lighting. A long table with mismatched chairs lined the middle of the shop, seemingly cutting it in half, but somehow it worked. Everything worked. Akaashi wasn’t sure why Bokuto had told him to meet at this coffee shop (also Akaashi wasn’t sure how the place was even called even though he completely investigated the place), but he wasn’t mad about it. The fact that they have assorted owl cups of all shapes and sizes probably won him over the moment that he had a barn owl cup with a smaller barn owl inside that surprised him when he started to drain the cup. Akaashi once more looked at the small watch he was wearing, and wondering where was Bokuto.

“Damn I should have wished for a million dollars,” Akaashi whispered under his breath when he saw Bokuto opening the door frantically. Bokuto then looked around the coffee shop for about ten seconds trying to find Akaashi, which Akaashi thought was a ridiculous amount of time since the shop was so small it literally took three seconds to look at the whole shop completely. As soon as Bokuto caught eye of Akaashi his face beamed with a smile; Akaashi didn’t even notice that he was smiling as well, as if Bokuto was able to make his form in that position. Akaashi wasn’t quite sure why Bokuto was able to make Akaashi react differently then he usually does, but he’d rather not think about it, nor would he think about how out of all the people he knew Akaashi called Bokuto. Bokuto came and sat on the lounge chair in front of him, a waiter automatically goes over and puts a rather large owl mug in front of Bokuto. Akaashi raised a silent eyebrow, while Bokuto stopped mid sip to explain.

“I found this place my first week in town, I’m a regular, haha,” Bokuto chuckled as he continued to drink. Akaashi noticed that he was drinking hot cocoa after he set the cup back on the table in front of them. 

“Not a coffee drinker Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked as he took a delicate sip from his cup, it was strange that a man who lived with Kuroo for so long didn’t like coffee since Kenma was the one who gave Akaashi a taste for it. 

“Not really Tetsu tried to get me to try it various times, but I just can’t. My mom gave me some when I was little, and I’m still traumatized to this day,” Bokuto said with a slight shudder. Akaashi laughed, it was a bit hilarious that some bitter coffee traumatized this muscular man when he was a child. “I must say Akaashi, it was strange that you suddenly called me. I’ve would have never imagined that you would be the one who’d invite me, not that I’m not ecstatic, but…..” There was a slight pause, Akaashi was wondering how he should answer the next question that was going to be asked of him. He could lie and say that it was nothing, or the truth; he still hadn’t quite decided what he was going to do.   
“You know what never mind,” Bokuto said with a dejected look on his face. It seemed like they had sat in silence for a good hour, but Akaashi’s sound mind told him it was only a minute or two. 

“No, it’s okay Bokuto-san, It’s just……just…” It seemed like Akaashi was a loss for words, he took a deep breath and continued, “I just needed a friend.”

Bokuto beamed, “Not a training buddy?” There was something that some would say it was hope in his voice.

“No Bokuto-san, not a training buddy, a friend.” Akaashi answered with confidence and a slight smile. If it the lights weren’t so dim, Bokuto would have sworn that he saw a little blush, and Akaashi thought the same exact thing about the man in front of him also.

“Say, Akaashi do you like Disney movies?”

* * *

Kenma looked out the window, the first snowfall had started about ten minutes ago. He was sitting on the small window bench that they had, filled with lots of pillows and blankets. The apartment that they lived on was now toasty and warm since Kenma had lit the fireplace the second he saw the temperature go below five degrees. The clock on the wall said it was ten till seven, meaning that Kuroo was supposed to return home any minute now from the police station where he worked, yet still for every minute that passed, Kenma became increasingly anxious. He would do this daily, sit by the window, looking and waiting to see Kuroo enter the complex. It had been three years since it happened, but whenever it was snowing Kenma couldn’t help but feel this way. After all it had been snowing that day, that day when he left, leaving both him and Kuroo to deal with the harsh cold winter on their own. It was always difficult, even if Kuroo would always tell him that he was okay, even now when Kuroo had already texted him that he was on his way back home already. 

Kenma remembered that one Christmas, after all they’ve lived next to each other all their lives. Kuroo was standing on the other side of the road in front of his parent’s house, Kenma’s in front of his. The way Kuroo’s mouth was agape, the way that even though there was at least fifteen meters between them, he saw those tears, even though his own watery eyes made it difficult. The fire cackled as the door opened releasing Kenma from his dark thoughts. Kuroo entered through the door, looking quite tired from the day. He came to the window and kissed Kenma on the cheek, whispering, “I’m just going to warm myself in the shower and return, m’kay?” 

Kenma covered himself with a blanket and continued to stare at the window, listening to the fire and the smooth sounds of the shower in the background. He debated if to turn on the TV or listen to some music, but thought against it in the end. Something about the combination of the silent snowfall and the sound of Kuroo humming in the shower relaxed him. After a few minutes, he heard the water turn off, and Kuroo stepped out of the bathroom with a bathrobe around his waist. Kenma glanced to see that he went into the bedroom and then returned to the window. 

‘Certain pains don’t disappear’, Kenma thought to himself for no matter what comfortable words he’d hear or how his common sense told him the truth, the pain felt in the heart hadn’t disappear even after this long time. Once again, his thoughts were interrupted when two warm arms wrapped around him.   
“Tetsuro,” Kenma whispered as he leaned back into Kuroo. 

“Come on, let’s find a movie to watch, maybe order in some Chinese?” Kuroo said with a grin, not that Kenma saw the grin, but he knew.

They moved to the sofa, all covered up in blankets while Kuroo was on the phone ordering and Kenma was shifting through the channels finding a movie; after he settled on a travel documentary he cuddled on top of Kuroo. He leaned closer to Kuroo and gave him a long deep kiss. Kenma could still feel some of the heat from the shower on Kuroo’s lips. It wasn’t steamy, or anything sexual, but more of a loving kiss, filling with longing and love. Kuroo’s hands wrapped themselves around Kenma bringing him even closer to him, tightening the kiss. After a few more minutes they broke apart, nose touching giving small eskimo kisses, mouths forming into gentle smiles. 

“How was work?”

“Uneventful, although Bo did rush out all of a sudden for a coffee date with his ‘angel’ “ Kuro said with a smirk and a cackle. Kenma smiled, also amused by the situation, letting his head rest on Kuroo’s chest, his eyes focusing on the movie in front of them. Kenma, grazed him hand on Kuroo’s chest, letting his hand wander under his shirt. Kuroo froze, as he always did when Kenma did this, but there was no point in stopping him. Kenma wandered until he found what he was looking, Kuroo’s scar. Poised on his right abdominal, a long white line etched forever leaving both Kuroo and Kenma scarred mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update more(♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
> Thank you once more for sticking around with me, I'm truly blessed to read your comments and recieve your kudos.  
> As always;  
> If you want to come discuss volleyball nerds ( or any anime really), send me prompts or drabble request you can find me [@tumblr](http://innocent-wind.tumblr.com)  
> (≧∀≦ゞ  
> Love,  
> Kitty


End file.
